This invention relates to a lens-adjustable flash camera and particularly concerns a camera provided with a flashing device and a lens-adjusting means and further capable of changing beam angle of flash light, so as to illuminate appropriate photographic scene corresponding to a photographing angle of a photographing lens.
Flash cameras provided with built-in strobo-flash device have been widely used. With such cameras, photographings in dark scene become very much easier than with conventional standard cameras wherein a flash device must be mounted on a camera and stop of lens and exposure time must be selected taking account of distance of the object. Namely, with the flash cameras, the adjustments of stop and exposure time in relation with the distance have been automatically made.
However, in such camera with built-in flash device, the flash device has been designed for use only with a standard lens of standard focal length. Accordingly, when an auxiliary or adaptor lens for converting the focal length of the photographing lens of the camera or photographing angle of the photographing lens are used, and a photography of narrower scene or wider scene than the standard scene by the standard lens is taken with the built-in flash device unadjusted, the angle of flash light beam is too narrow or too wide for the scene by the adjusted lens. Therefore, defective photographing with flash light illumination only at central part of the scene or too long exposure time due to redundant wide angle lighting takes place.